fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exodun/Chapter I
Chapter I: Light ---- There was nothing. Pitch black; the emptiness that was; the void all think of when they are asked to define “nothing.” It was complete desolation. Trapped in that tiny room, with only their thoughts and memories - except there was nothing comprehensible to them. Their life and experiences were scrambled and shattered, a life that was left in the dust. And though there was nothing, there would soon be something. A coming of age. An awakening to begin a new era. An implosion that would spark a time of absolute revolution. '' He barely managed to open his eyes as the area in which he was truly in began to rattle and shake violently. Not in full control of himself, his body was thrown around the tight space in which he sat, due to the mysterious shaking of his residence, a rattling sensation that grew stronger and stronger by the second. Though he had a hard time adjusting his vision, he could could only see the gray room he lay in glow brighter, and brighter. And after that, there was nothing as the rattling was stopped by a collision. The boy lost consciousness once more, the impact knocking him back into the realm he had just left. ---- The images began to become clearer as he laid there. Blurred, tall figures standing around him, their mouths making garbled noises. They all reached out to him, but this was not done in a good manner. As they reached for him, he felt something suddenly launch into his stomach, causing him to spit out a dark liquid. The liquid splattered over what appeared to be some sort of chest piece, as well as their sleek uniform. Though dark, the tone of the liquid somehow complimented the gray world he saw. His visions were beginning to become comprehensible, though by audio, mainly. 　 Suddenly, he saw flashes of light eclipse the figures. The area he saw in the image was now changed from what appeared to be a destroyed, decaying dwelling, to a clean, bright room, in which a single figure stood in front of him. He could not move, but the figure could. His back turned to the boy, he slowly rotated to the direction of the boy, and calmly walked to him, a small smile on his face. As he approached, he appeared to grow larger, and larger, and as he eventually stood in front of the boy, he was essentially towering over him. He slowly bent down on one knee, and gently placed his right hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You... are my '''greates't'''' creation. Soon, they will learn. They’ll know true power. The Exodun flame shall not be extinguished by these uneducated rabble. You are our last hope. You are--” ---- He sprang forth from his seat, breathing heavily as he was sitting down, attempting to understand what he was seeing, as well as comprehend the situation he was currently in. In front of him was what appeared to be a steel door, followed by a small glass window that had been shattered. Beyond the window, he could see small amounts of rubble and debris. Though he could clearly see what he was caught in, he had yet to receive any sort of answer. He was still confused. "W-where... where am I..?” He asked himself, looking down at his body. Covering the entirety of his body - neck to foot, was a sleek uniform that had been severely ripped. Within the tears of the uniform, he could clearly see scratch marks and wounds on his own body. Atop the clothing he was wearing was a large and bulky chest plate, though it had seen better days, as it was now covered with several scratches, and dents. Following this, he brought his hands up and stared at them. His hands covered by a pair of ruined glove, he pulled them off to reveal injured and bruised hands. The situation was already too surreal for him to even process completely. He explored further as he looked to his sides. The same exact material used for the door surrounded every single part of the pod. Though it was somewhat well kept, he could not help but notice several wires and broken glass pipes that were hanging loose from the pod’s interior. To his right, he saw a small screen - already cracked and most likely broken given how injured the pod was - and below it, was a small board that possessed some sort of numerals he was not able to understand. On his left, an unopenable board, presumably powered by some sort of energy. And that was it. The only clues as to what could have possibly happened. “No... I have to--- I must...” He muttered as he began to shift around in his seat, eventually placing his feet on the door and attempting to break himself out. Only restricted to this tiny space, the boy wanted to find more answers. He knew that if he was going to engage, learn and discover just what exactly happened, “it’s beyond this door...” Channeling what little energy he possessed through out his body, he began to thrust his legs repeatedly into the steel door, tiny dents forming with each kick. As he attacked the door, he could begin to feel it grow loose, it’s hinges beginning to shatter as his kicks grew more desperate. With one final thrust, his foot slammed into the weakened door, falling forward into the rubble, a large clang sounding off. He was relieved to see beyond the claustrophobic space he was trapped in, and slowly removed himself from said space. Though he believed himself to be free, he began to feel strange under the circumstances he now placed himself in. He felt heavier as he stood up, and fell to the floor after a few seconds of exploring the area. He managed to stop his fall by having his elbows make contact with the rough ground first, cushioning his fall. Placing his hands flat on the ground, he tried to stand up once more, attempting to adjust himself to the gravity level on whatever land he found himself within. He managed to adjust properly, and began his search for clues as to what happened prior to the situation he found himself in now. But first, he had to become familiar with where he was stationed at the current moment. Looking to his sides, he learned that the pod he was seated in caused a miniscule fracture on the gigantic surface area of the land, a crater if you will. Eventually continuing his search, he began to take steps up the slanted land, with every step leading closer to the area unaffected by the pod. However, as he found himself outside of the crater, he was greeted to what appeared to be a voice, a voice that was booming, a voice that managed to override the minor humming he could hear. The voice spoke once more. “''DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE LANGUAGE IN WHICH I SPEAK, E.T? WE DECLARE THAT YOU STAND DOWN,” the voice boomed through the area. The light from the sky was blinding, and as he held his right hand above his forehead, hoping to cover the light, he could only make out the shadows of the figures standing before him. They appeared to possess the same physique as he did, whilst the heights of the figures differed among’st them. Two figures stood right before him, one that appeared to be the size of a young teenager, whilst the other figure towered over the aforementioned figure, and stood strong in front of the wanderer. “''WE MUST TAKE PRECAUTIONS REGARDING YOUR ARRIVAL ON THIS PLANET. IMMINENT SURRENDER IS REQUIRED. PLEASE, STAND DOWN.''” The wanderer could not make out what the man was saying to him completely, only able to comprehend a few of the words out of the entire sentence. Though he was attempting to signal them for help, his cries were unheard as he was too weak to even speak. And that’s when he noticed his energy beginning to fade. Whatever was in the atmosphere of this planet was beginning to affect him physically. The wanderer felt sick, his mind racing, and his vision starting to become too much for him to handle. He fell to his knees, heaving as his body was unable to learn and coordinate with the planetary elements. And just like that, his consciousness faded, his body falling to the ground as the situation had unfolded. He found himself staring back into the abyss of unconsciousness. 　　 NEXT CHAPTER >> Category:Exodun Category:NioA Category:Fan Fiction Category:Subpages Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters